


Рабочие будни

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-фанфик  "Raw Power" by heatherjuls. Главе нового Штормвотча надо разобраться со старым знакомым.<br/>Мат, чернуха, малость порнухи... короче, нормальная рабочая атмосфера Хеллблейзера и и Авторитетов!</p><p>(мой пробный шар для вселенной Магии Дружбы; потом был написан Naked Instinct и всё остальное)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рабочие будни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Если хорошо подумать... блядь, если подумать вообще, это было предсказуемо. С того момента, как Константин рванул на себя тонкую ткань магии, не заботясь о том, как она трещит по швам, и Хоксмур это увидел, он должен был знать, что рано или поздно за Константином придётся прийти. Потому что Штормовой дозор создан как раз на случай, когда безответственные, беспринципные личности, у которых слишком много власти, используют её ради своих эгоистических целей, наплевав на то, как это затронет окружающих.  
Иными словами, с тем же успехом можно было в первый же день на корабле повесить на доску для дартсов фотографию Константина.  
Но нет же, бля, надо было дождаться, пока жареный петух клюнет, а потом сидеть с глупым видом и слушать про художества ливерпульского уёбка.  
И вот теперь смотреть на него вживую, потому что, конечно же, нельзя было не вызваться уладить всё в одиночку. По старой памяти.  
Мостовая под ногами ходит ходуном. Ещё бы ей не ходить: Джек попросил город помочь, а Константин опять решил, что вселенная ему должна.  
\- Хоксмур! - скалится этот укурыш, и по его зрачкам размером почти с радужку всё и так понятно. - Какая встреча! И боги, оказывается, спускаются на грешную землю!  
Джек и так был в настроении убивать с момента, как взялся за миссию. А тут ещё и объект напоминает, какой же он всё-таки... объект.  
\- Константин! - как ругательство, выплёвывает Джек, и город услужливо снабжает его импульсом, на другом конце которого удаётся стиснуть рукой чужое горло. - Какого ж хера?!..  
Глаза в обрамлении белобрысых ресниц смотрят без страха, но это и не удивительно, учитывая состояние зрачков. Вблизи от Константина разит перегаром, так что кто-то ещё и запивал наркоту алкоголем.  
\- А что случилось? - интересуется Константин совсем не заплетающимся языком.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, - мрачно отвечает Джек. И собирается сжать пальцы.  
Но ещё раньше на его сознании сжимается чужая хватка.  
Самое обидное, что эту магию Джек тоже узнаёт: это остаток от того ритуала срастания разумами, который они проводили, чтобы скинуть в общий котёл все воспоминания о потерянном мироздании. Ебать твою налево, ну конечно же этот мудак оставил в мозгах участников лазейку на всякий случай!  
Смешок, прозвучавший словно прямо над ухом, подтверждает, что всё так и есть.  
Не закрывая глаз, Джек мстительно посылает в ухмыляющееся лицо образ: пальцы, резким движением ломающие трахею, и фонтан крови из падающего тела.  
В ответ приходит недоверие: Константин думает, что это он так только себя убеждает.  
"Но если тебе это нравится..." - весело добавляет голос.  
И эта фантазия уже поизощрённей: Джон Константин знает все изменения в Джеке Хоксмуре, как будто это его самого оперировали. И показывает, как усилием воли можно заставить организм их отторгнуть, мгновенно вывернув тело наизнанку.  
"Значит, так? - не открывая рта, тяжело спрашивает Джек. - Значит, поугрожаем друг другу - а потом проверим, чья реакция лучше?".  
Бесовский прищур Константина подсказывает, что честный бой - не его метод.  
И внезапно воображаемая чернуха сменяется воображаемой порнухой.  
Джек мог бы поклясться, что всё реально: и царапающая гладковыбритый подбородок трёхдневная щетина, и руки, сначала лохматящие зачёсанные волосы, а потом лапающие повезде с такой сноровкой, что и не заподозришь, что это тот же Константин, который раньше отнекивался, как монашка.  
Хотя тот Константин был трезв. Ну и ещё шёл убивать свою большую любовь, но это такое оправдание из дешёвых романов, что... даже можно поверить.  
Видео для взрослых прибавляет в рейтинге, и Джек хохочет: Джон, попробуй снять с меня штаны взаправду и не сблевануть при этом!  
Константин хмыкает: Джек, я только что всё видел, когда тебя убивал. У меня крепкий желудок, а ты вообще первый полез.  
Эндорфины приходят и стучат Джеку в мозг, но, еле-еле разлепив губы, удаётся прохрипеть:  
\- А может, поговорим по-человечески?..  
И сразу всё прекращается. Зрачки Константина становятся нормального размера (гадёныш успел выплеснуть свой улёт в магию, что ли?), и он произносит:  
\- А то я был против? Это ж ты кинулся доказывать, какой ты крутой спецназовец.  
Джек приваливается к стене и сползает вниз, чувствуя себя так, как будто... как будто его сперва расчленили, а потом трахнули.  
Константин садится рядом, извлекает из потрёпанного тренча (точной копии предыдущего) початую бутылку, отхлёбывает и протягивает Хоксмуру.  
\- Сволочь ты, - говорит ему Джек, беря бутылку.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Констанин. - А ты понёсся, как оглашённый. Вот с хуя ли, а?  
\- Что, будешь врать, что я что-то не то про твои делишки слышал?  
\- Да нет, но… Как у меня с кредитом доверия, Джек?  
\- В минусе, Джон.  
\- Да ладно, - не обижается Константин. – Но так уж и быть, давай я тебе пару намёков на то, чего хочу на самом деле, сделаю. А то ведь, бля, опять возомнишь себя крестоносцем, а у меня в другой раз настроение окажется попаршивей... Тебя же, придурка, жалею.  
\- Охуеть не встать. Давай выкладывай уже.  
Константин усмехается и щёлкает зажигалкой.


End file.
